superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 Zeruda no Densetsu Mujura no Kamen?) is an action-adventure video game developed by Nintendo's Entertainment Analysis and Development division for the Nintendo 64. It was released in Japan on April 27, 2000, North America on October 26, 2000, and Europe on November 17, 2000. The game sold approximately 314,000 copies during its first week in Japan, and has sold three million copies worldwide. The game was re-released for the Nintendo GameCube as part of The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition, and the Wii's Virtual Console service in the PAL region on April 3, 2009, Japan on April 7, 2009, and North America on May 18, 2009. Majora's Mask is the sixth installment in The Legend of Zelda series and the second using 3D graphics, the first being The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the game's predecessor. Considered by critics to be "darker" among the Zelda games franchise, Majora's Mask is set in Termina, an alternate version of the usual series setting of Hyrule, where the Skull Kid has stolen Majora's Mask, a powerful ancient artifact. Under its influence, the Skull Kid causes the land's moon to slowly fall towards Termina, where it crashes after three days. The main protagonist Link repeatedly travels back in time to the beginning of the three days to find a way to stop the moon from destroying the world. The Completionist Released on February 21st, 2014 to Normal Boots, this is the second episode of Fan Appreciation Month. This weeks game, Majora's Mask, was reviewed because it is the second most requested video to be reviewed. In the intro, Greg walks in on Jirard eating an ice cream sandwich and asks him if he's ready to complete the Zelda pack. He gives is distracted answer as Majora's Mask music plays in the background, and Jirard brings attention to Sunder staring at him from outside, acting like the mask salesman from Majora's mask. Suddenly, Sunder is inside and staring at Greg from behind. Jirard praises the game's storytelling, and notes how many fan theories have surfaced due to the nature of the storytelling and themes. Sunder notes how the game feels more complete in its presentation compared to Ocarina of Time. Jirard finds the presentation and theming has aged well, and praises the writing. Greg praises the game's music. Jirard gives props to the gameplay variety, and Sunder applauds the use of the three-day-cycle and sidequests as adding to the gameplay of Ocarina. Though the two find most things in the game a lot of fun, they criticize the Great Bay Temple and Snowpoint Temple. Though he's able to look past some of these grievances and see Majora's Mask as a fun and rewarding game. Despite game freezes on the GameCube version. Above all else, Jirard recommends getting the Fierce Deity's Mask. He feels that completing the game in full is the only way to truly feel like you've beaten the game. Throughout the review, Greg expresses distain for the idea of doing an update video for the 3DS remake when it comes out. As pointed out by himself, he goes through the five stages of grief. Guest Appearances * Sunder from The Dex. Trivia *Jirard's favorite mask is the Bunny Hood. * This is Peanutbuttergamer's favorite Zelda game * Jirard and Sunder would later revisit Majora's Mask when the 3DS remake of the game released, as promised. * Jirard implied that he might do an episode on Link's Awakening, which he did do in Season 4. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Gamecube Category:The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition Category:Complete It!